


rocket's red glare

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: (theyre in college during this btw), M/M, alcohol mention, sex mention, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the day after an all-night fourth of july celebration with the unicorn team, ichinose realizes his feelings are a lot stronger than he had first assumed</p>
            </blockquote>





	rocket's red glare

**Author's Note:**

> AH THIS IS GAY and more recent too wow. hello i love ichido can you tell

When Ichinose awoke the next morning with a sharp pain in his head and an ache further down, he didn’t know what to think. His vision blurry, he sat up, looking around the room. It was an absolute mess. Mark and Dylan were passed out on top of eachother on the couch, the former still partially donned his costume from the night before while the latter was stripped to his boxers, McDonalds bags were littered around the room, and the brunette thought he could see Domon laying out in the hallway. He moved to get up but winced, finding the ache too much to bear, so he just crawled out into the hallway, looking over the taller boy.

Domon lay asleep in the hallway, his clothes and hair disheveled and- wait, was that a hickey on his neck?! With closer inspection, Ichinose discovered there were two, a third on his collarbone when he pulled the shirt collar aside a bit. He huffed. What happened last night? He couldn’t remember, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it but that just made his migraine worsen. He slowly managed to stand up, easing himself down the hall to find the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror for a moment, staring bleary eyed at his reflection. Once his vision cleared and he could see better, he tilted his head and leaned closer to the mirror, pulling his shirt collar aside. Just as he expected, he found a dark mark on his neck, a smaller one near it. He grumbled lightly. Something definitely happened last night, but he couldn’t remember what. Oh well, he thought. Might as well go wake up Domon. Maybe he’ll remember something.

He made his way back to where Domon lay in the hallway, crouching next to the taller boy’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, Ichinose smiled a bit as he just sat there for a moment, watching him. He had to know, though, so he reached over and shook Domon’s arm “Domon.” He whispered “Domon, wake up.”

Domon stirred with a light groan, jerking his arm away from Ichinose and rolling onto his side on the floor, curling into himself earlier. Ichinose sighed again and moved to put both hands on his back, jostling him “Domon, c’moooooon..” He whined, the other slowly moving to sit up.

“Mm, what is it?” He asked, reaching a hand up to rub at his eye “I was kinda sleeping, y’know.”

“I know, I know, I just need your help with something.” He responded, wincing a bit as the pain in his head throbbed. Okay, gotta speak quieter. He moved to tug the collar of his own shirt aside, tilting his head “Do you know anything about this?? I don’t remember anything. Also, probably unrelated note, but my ass really hurts.”

Domon peered at the marks for a moment, a light grin spreading across his face before making eye contact with Ichinose “Looks like someone got some action last night.”

“Yeah, you too.” He responded “Pull your shirt collar aside.”

“Wait, really??” Despite his doubts, Domon did as he was told, tugging his collar aside. Ichinose peered closely at them “You can’t exactly see them like this, go look in the mirror or something. Bathroom’s down that way.” He gestured with his head in the direction of the bathroom, watching Domon stand and rush to the bathroom.

“O-Oh my god!” Ichinose heard him exclaim, Domon soon running back to the hallway, his eyes kinda wide “I-I barely even remember getting these..”

“Mm, you and me both.” He responded, still trying to be quiet “What do you think happened?”

Domon sat back down, thinking hard for a moment “Hmm… Mark and Dylan were occupied by eachother, from what I remember..”

“Heh, yeah, I remember that.” Ichinose responded, grinning “Them out on the balcony in a passionate liplock and we were all chanting USA around them.. I wonder if they remember that.”

“I dunno.” The taller of the two responded, shrugging “Anyways, the rest of the team seemed to be caught up in their own thing. I found Billy passed out with a Big Mac on his face. So, since the rest of the team seemed to already be preoccupied by their own thing or eachother, that just leaves..”

“..Us?” Ichinose asked, tilting his head a bit.

Domon nodded “Mhm.”

“And this soreness in my ass, does that mean..”

Another nod.

Ichinose paused. Him and Domon?… If he had to be honest, it made sense. To him at least. They were both drunk off their asses, and the brunette knew he had developed sort of a thing for the taller boy over the years. Leave two drunk sexually frustrated teenagers alone in a room together and something’s bound to happen. And if he had to be absolutely, completely honest, he was kinda disappointed that he barely remembered any of it.

Ichinose soon spoke up, shrugging a bit “Well, what happened happened. Can’t exactly do anything about it now.”

“..Ichinose?” Domon asked, tilting his head “You’re seriously okay with this?”

“Well, yeah. I’m not surprised, really.” He responded “Considering the mood of the party, something was bound to happen. Mark and Dylan are passed out on eachother on the couch, pretty sure they did something like we did, too.”

“Ichinose, everybody knows about Mark and Dylan.” He responded, arching an eyebrow “Hell, we all cheered them on as they made out on the balcony last night, it’s kinda obvious.” He huffed a light sigh “Anyways, I’m glad we have the same opinion about all this.”

“Wait, what?”

“I don’t really mind that it happened.” Domon responded, fidgeting a bit “I mean, I’d rather something like that happening when I’m, yknow, not drunk as hell, but this is fine too.”

Ichinose smiled slightly, pulling his knees up to his chest “That’s good, I guess.” He responded “Now, I dunno about you, but I’ve got a pretty intense headache. I need to go get something for this.” He moved to stand but stumbled, crying out quietly in pain and moving to support himself on the wall “Ah, shit, still hurts..”

Domon stood up and moved to put an arm around Ichinose, tilting his head a bit to look at him “You okay? Here, I’ll help. I kinda need to get something for a headache too anyways.”

The two slowly made their way to the kitchen, Domon going to rummage around in the cabinets “Hm, should be in here somewhere…” He muttered, soon finding a small bottle “Yes, here’s the aspirin.” He moved to grab a glass, filling it with tap water from the sink and opening the bottle, shaking a couple of the pills out onto his hand.

He gave the bottle to Ichinose and downed the pills, taking a drink of water and tilting his head back before swallowing. He passed the glass of water to Ichinose, the other giving him a weird look.

“We’re sharing the glass?” He asked, arching an eyebrow

“Oh, come on, Ichinose.” Domon started, giving a slight grin “After what we did last night, sharing the same glass of water isn’t a big deal.”

“…Good point.” He grabbed a couple pills out of the bottle and swallowed them, drinking some water afterwards. He set both the glass of water and the aspirin bottle down on the counter, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand “I hope that works, this headache is killing me..”

“Mm, me too.” Domon responded, giving a quiet yawn “I’m actually still a little tired.. You don’t exactly get the best sleep when laying on the floor.”

“Do you wanna go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, kinda. See ya later, then.” He started to walk off before Ichinose stepped after him, grabbing onto the back of his shirt to stop the taller boy in his tracks. Domon looked back at him and arched an eyebrow again “What is it?”

“…Could I come with you?”

Domon blinked, then smiled, nodding a bit “Of course.” He turned, causing Ichinose to let go of his shirt, and wrapped an arm around the other to help him walk “C’mon.”

The two started for a place to sleep off the rest of their hangovers, soon stumbling opon a bedroom that somehow wasn’t occupied “Here?” Domon asked, looking down at the brunette next to him.

“Yeah, here works.” Ichinose responded, stifling a yawn.

Domon walked him over to the bed and sat down, Ichinose climbing onto the bed next to him and leaning on him a bit “M’ still sore..” He muttered, closing his eyes. The taller boy just reached up to run a hand through Ichinose’s hair, smiling lightly. “Sorry, it’s my fault. Now, c’mon, let’s get back to sleep.”

The two moved to climb into bed, Ichinose nuzzling sleepily down into the pillow “This is much better than the chair I slept on.” He thought aloud, Domon just responding with a light chuckle “Oh yeah? Try sleeping on the floor.”

Ichinose soon moved to snuggle closer to Domon and slip his eyes closed, the other just responding with a surprised noise and a small smile, lazily draping an arm around him.

“G’night, Domon..” The brunette muttered.

“G’night, Ichinose.” He responded, nuzzling into the brunette’s hair and pressing a light kiss to the top of his head with a soft sigh before the two dozed off. Ichinose was too far gone to notice the gentle touch of lips on his head, but he gave a faint smile in his light sleep.

Around ten minutes later, Dylan awoke with a start, sitting up off of the boy he lay on and looking around. He shifted to sit up, glancing over at Mark, who was still in his patriotic costume from the night before—though it was a bit mussed up. Oh, right. Freedom day. How could he possibly forget. He shifted more and felt something strange, so he reached down and grabbed the hem of his boxers, lifting them up. He reached in and pulled out a very flattened and messy hamburger, arching an eyebrow as he peered at it for a moment.

“So THAT’S where my Big Mac ended up.” He muttered to himself, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a bite.


End file.
